


Стоит бояться

by allla5960



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейкоб не может сказать, что были какие-то многозначительные взгляды или хоть что-то предвещающее Розали, ввалившуюся в его комнату через окно, которая, брезгливо отодвинув грязную простынь, села на край дивана, чуть шире приличного раздвинув ноги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоит бояться

**Author's Note:**

> Фантастический ООС; шипп ради шиппа.

Джейкоб не может сказать, что были какие-то многозначительные взгляды или хоть что-то предвещающее Розали, ввалившуюся в его комнату через окно, которая, брезгливо отодвинув грязную простынь, села на край дивана, чуть шире приличного раздвинув ноги. 

Хотя определение «ввалилась» совсем не подходит Каллен. У нее отточенные движения и практическое отсутствие сверхскорости без необходимости. Розали скорее просто заходит в гости, банально перепутав окно с дверью. Такое со всеми случается. 

— Мы можем заняться? — после непродолжительного молчания спрашивает Каллен. Она не договаривает, считая прямое предложение о сексе с грязным оборотнем оскорбительным для себя. Джейкоб фыркает, когда понимает это. 

— Можем, — кивает Блэк, думая, что же она сделает дальше, после его согласия. 

Розали морщится от его запаха, но подходит ближе, осторожно кладя руки на его плечи. Они тяжелые. Тяжелые, будто впечатывающие его в пол, и не идут ни в какое сравнение с невесомыми объятиями Беллы. 

Джейкоб до последнего ставит на очередное дурацкое пари с Элис. 

От ее светлых волос разит вампирским духом и — совсем тонко — Беллой. Блэку впервые мешает молочный аромат Свон. 

Каллен целуется умело, дразняще обводя языком нижние зубы с излишне выпирающими клыками. Сознание язвит о том, что у нее были года практики. 

Джейкоб не боится оставить на ней отметин и сжимает бедра так крепко, как если бы хотел разорвать ее. Но, чтобы разорвать, надо тянуть в разные стороны — он помнит это. 

Ему кажется, будто он обнимает статую, ту самую древнегреческую из дурацких фильмов на уроках античного искусства. Он думал, что ему никогда не пригодится эта информация. Она ему и не пригодилась: Розали в десятки раз прекраснее безрукой Венеры. 

Каллен забывает о том, что простынь, на которую толкает ее Джейкоб, нестирана уже пару недель и раздвигает колени в приглашающем жесте, позволяя ему упасть на нее и вдавить в старый диван.

Джейкобу стоит бояться, что Розали, в очередной раз вцепившись в его смоляные волосы, оторвет ему голову, перебив все позвонки. 

Розали стоит бояться, что Джейкоб, в очередной раз прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев между грудей, выгрызет ей сердце, сломав все ребра. 

Но они не боятся.


End file.
